Cooking Contest!
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: The twin stars can fight, but can they cook? One shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Just wondered how the twin stars would cook since they have no one to cook for them. One shot! I don't own the characters. They belong to Yoshiaki Sukeno sensei!**

Rokuro stood in front of the stove, his eyes trained on the mountain of vegetables he had to peel for tonights dinner. He sighed as he picked up the knife, preparing to peel an onion when the front door closed with a bang. "Yo! Sorry for the intrusion!" Mayura called as she walked over in her school uniform, peering into the kitchen.

"Yo Mayura! What's up?" Rokuro smiled as he peeled the onion, some of the skin still on. He tried not to cry as the smell of onion filled his nose when he felt the knife being taken from his hand. "I'll help you," she smiled as they began to peel the vegetables.

"Why do you need so many vegetables anyway, Rokuro? Its enough to feed the entire Seika Dorm!" she said as he shrugged. "I still have problems trying to cook so I have to experiment a few times. Besides, Benio needs some of them for later on," he said, hoping Benio didn't have to put him through the torture of having to drink her disgusting Benio Special. He would rather get eaten by a Kegare than drink that anytime.

"Oh, the husband helping the wife in cooking eh?" she grinned as Rokuro flushed. "Its not that I want to do it. I just don't want to get food poisoning!" he retorted as he flung the onion into the basket. He recalled all the food Benio had ever made and he wished she were a better cook. Bachan had helped out in the cooking initially but after that, more food went down the toilet than into his system. He shuddered at the thought of her having to make curry for an entire month. He would do anything to eat Jissama's curry again.

"Oh, Ootomi-san," Benio said as she appeared. She had just come from the training room and held a towel around her. Mayura noticed how Rokuro was staring at her, particularly at her small chest. "Hey don't go looking at a girl like that, you perverted teenage boy who is married!" she shrieked as she slammed his head into the table, making him howl. He hoped he didn't lose a few teeth from that.

"Not...married. Never to this… guy," Benio growled as Rokuro scowled. "Well I will be more willing to marry you if you knew how to cook an edible meal! Now this just makes you more undesirable!" Rokuro snapped as Mayura growled. "Hey, stop your bickering!" she demanded and the two of them shut up. As they stood there in silence, an idea came to Mayura's mind.

"Say! Why don't we hold a cooking contest between the two of you!" Mayura said as they looked at her. "Why not? The kitchen is big enough for the two of you to cook together!" she protested as they scowled. "No way I'm eating her food," Rokuro said as Benio replied, "Same… here." "Come on," Mayura groaned as she looked around.

"How about this? You two cook and I'll test it!" she said as Rokuro looked at her. "Uh are you sure? Her cooking has sent me to the hospital several times already," he said as Benio smacked him in the head. "Challenge… accepted," she said as Mayura slapped her hands together. "Alright! Let the cooking challenge between the forced to be together star crossed lovers begin!" she said as Rokuro muttered, "What's with that title? Too long…"

"Okay, with this you should be able to make chicken donburi. Shouldn't be too hard right?" she said. "I want to make Benio… Special," Benio said as Rokuro gaped. "Hell no! No way Mayura is going to drink that thing!" he snapped as her eyes widened. "Oh! We can have it for dessert!" Mayura squealed. "Hell no! If you want to end up with a week worth of stomach ache, you can go drink that!" Rokuro warned.

"Okay, back to the point. You have half an hour to cook. Your time starts, now!" Mayura said and the kitchen soon became a whirlwind of the cutting of chicken and things being thrown into the pan over the stove. "Uh, cook the chicken until its tender… add some soya sauce… oh man, is this enough?!" Rokuro yelled as he threw a saucer filled with soya sauce into the pan, making the fire roar.

"So… noisy," Benio muttered as she chopped her chicken. The chicken was currently under attack as it was being hacked to tiny pieces. Rokuro was too busy having a fight with the fire to notice his chicken was getting torched. "Ah! Not again!" he yelled as he tried to put out the fire. There was a ding as the rice was cooked. Thank goodness that was the only thing that was currently edible.

"Hm… add onions and egg," Benio muttered as she poured the eggs and onions into the pan, making the contents sizzle. A not too bad smell filled the air and Mayura couldn't help but feel hungry as she set the table. She was glad they weren't arguing for once and just when they were about done, a ding came from the door.

"Pardon the intrusion," Bachan said as she walked in. "Oh, you two are finally cooking together? Although I can't imagine fang boy here cooking," she snorted as Rokuro slammed a bowl on the counter. "Ha! Its done!" he shouted as a nasty smell filled the room.

"Oh no Benio! I told you not to make that stuff!" Rokuro yelled as he witnessed the birth of Benio Special.

"Ootomi-san insisted, so I'm… making it," Benio said as Rokuro fumed.

"Come on guys! Let's just sit down and eat first," Mayura said as Bachan joined her.

"Almost done," Benio said as she stirred the contents. Rokuro nearly puked when he smelled it.

"Here you go!" he said as he set down two small bowls of chicken donburi on the table along with Benio.

"This looks… appetizing," Mayura said as she looked at the two bowls.

"Enjoy," Benio said as they tested hers.

"Uh, not bad," Mayura said as she felt her stomach churned. The chicken was undercooked and she thought she tasted a bit of raw egg in it. Not to mention the onions were 100% not cooked.

"Good job, Benio-sama," Bachan said although her face was telling the opposite.

"Let's see what you think of mine!" Rokuro said as he watched them it. His bowls were so black Mayura wondered if they were even edible.

"Hmmm… not bad. Edible, but too salty," Mayura said as she munched. At least Benio's looked edible.

"Ugh! Nasty!" Bachan said as she set down the bowl.

"Eh?! Don't get biased here!" he snapped as Mayura stood up.

"Okay. I think we know who are the winners here," she said as both of the twin stars looked at her.

"Its definitely me, right?" Rokuro grinned.

"No way," Benio said as he glared at her.

"Actually, there are no winners here," Mayura said as they stared.

"What?! How can there be no winner here?!" Rokuro demanded as Bachan snorted.

"Your food is barely edible. Yours is too salty and for Benio-sama, as much as I want to support her, she barely has anything cooked," she said as Benio bowed in apology.

"That means you two have much to improve," Mayura said. Rokuro wondered how he had been surviving on this kind of food for the past year. As he thought to himself, he heard a puff coming from the kitchen.

"The Benio Special is… ready," Benio said as she ladled the contents into cups. She handed one to Rokuro, who gulped as the contents fizzed inside. Even Mayura looked like she was having second thoughts on drinking this. Bachan politely took it from Benio.

"To your good… health," Benio said as they gulped. As usual Rokuro ended up blowing his head off and rolled on the ground as he complained about how every taste in existence was in that drink.

Mayura on the other hand lay on the floor completely knocked out, the drink having been too strong for her. They ended up having to bring her to a spare room for the night. Surprisingly, Bachan was still alive.

From then on, no one dared to eat their food and even then, they had problems eating the food they cooked themselves. But eventually, they managed to overcome the problem and have yet to get any stomach aches for the past one month, which was a miracle as to compared to getting one once in a few days basis.

 **Hope you enjoyed this story! I really can't wait for the manga to be updated!**

 **Plus I really appreciate it if you leave some reviews. Gives me some motivation to write knowing there are people reading it.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	2. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
